


Princess, untouchable

by nic



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh come on, fandom. I just saw this movie.  William/The Huntsman seemed obvious.  Yet I can't find it on A03?  Time to rectify. :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, untouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [公主，不可触及](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516901) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



She's beautiful at the coronation. Glowing. Ethereal. She always was, from the very first moment he saw her, _truly_ saw her. She doesn't walk in this world, the truth is, she's far above a man like him. He may love her, he was - is - prepared to lay down his life for her, but he can't have her. And she'll never know about that one stolen moment, in between magic and reality, where he took a moment to feel.

William understands. He's there, at the front, staring at her with love in his eyes. He hopes for childhood joy restored, but he, too, is in love with a fantasy. They were best friends once, the Huntsman recognises, and have a bond that can never be forgotten. But she is Queen now. She is light and the future and hope.

She's not a woman that either of them could hope to hold in their arms. 

The Huntsman knows this. 

As does William.

And on the battlefield, fighting together, brothers-in-arms, one could argue, they shared a look. An understanding. A recognition that they both loved her, but sometimes, an unattainable love was far safer than the reality of what you could have, right there. The sound of metal on metal. A forearm grasped in solidarity becomes a touch with so much promise. The end of the battle, a heated gaze, as they realised that not only were they both alive, but somehow, they had won. _She_ had won.

After the ceremony, the Huntsman won't go to her. 

But he knows that William will come to him. 

There's something to be said for holding a flesh and blood lover in his arms, even if they both dream of someone else.


End file.
